I didn't notice it
by anime0017
Summary: Hinata always liked Naruto. We all knew now that Sakura also likes Naruto. How will Hinata able to accept this? A confession from a friend? ONESHOT


I didn't notice it…

**I didn't notice it…**

Author's note: I do not own Naruto (shippuuden) or whatever in it….

Few days past after Naruto's mission in the bridge of heaven and earth…

"Oh no… Shino-kun must be in a bad mood… I'm really late for the meeting" Hinata thought for herself as she race towards their meeting place

Team kurenai are on a mission

bump

"Sorry…" Hinata said as she stood up

"Hinata!! Where have you been?!"

It's Naruto

"Huh?! Wait… Naruto-kun's finding me?! No way" Hinata thought

Ofcourse, hinata fainted

A few minutes after

"Where am I?" Hinata said

"You're in a hospital"

"Kiba-kun! Wait… if you're here… how is our mission??"

"Nah.. Tsunade-sama sent another team when she finds out you are sick"

"Oh.. where's Naruto-kun?

"Ah… he quickly left, and said that he has an errand to do"

"W-why is he finding me?"

"Ofcourse.. We told him that you are missing and we need help to find you. Since your not in your house, anywhere!! Where have you been??"

"I just remember, I prepared myself to go out for our mission… Then as I was walking… uh… I cannot remember…. Maybe I collapsed because of the weather… Then as I woke up.. I found myself really late.."

"You should rest, since the weather here in Konoha is really hot"

"Ok"

The next day…

Hinata got out in the hospital

"Hi Hinata!!"

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan"

"Hinata, could you join me this afternoon?"

"Huh?"

"You can't?"

"No… I'm just surprised"

"It's my treat!"

"It's nice of you Sakura-chan"

In a diner

"Hinata, if you are giving a gift to someone special to you, what will you give?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"giggle because you are the only one I know who is not too noisy.."

"Ok, if I'm giving a gift to the person special to me, I will give that person something that the person will always bring or wear… For example a charm"

"Oh!! Now I know!! Thank you Hinata!! You're the best"

'Who is the person you are giving a gift?"

Sakura looked left and right and leaned towards Hinata and whispered

"It's Naruto"

Sakura returned to her seat

"Why?"

"Don't tell anyone… giggle I like him"

"Since when?"

"I don't know… I just realize it in the help of Captain Yamato"

"Good Luck to you!!" Hinata said as she stood up

"Where you are going?"

"To my house, I want to rest…"

"Huh?! I'll come with you"

"No need.."

"Ok, see ya!"

Hinata left Sakura and ran towards her house

On her way, she saw Kiba with his dog

"Hinata!"

She stopped running

"Oh hi Kiba-kun"

"Huh? You seemed down, what's the matter?"

"Nothing… Maybe I'm just tired.. excuse me"

Hinata left

3 days after

"Sakura-chan likes Naruto…" Hinata thought as she walked

"Hi Hinata!"

It's Naruto

"Hello" Hinata said as she walked away

"Huh? Hinata wait!"

She stopped walking

"Did you saw Sakura-chan?"

"Nope"

"Maybe she is with Tsunade!!"

Naruto saw the sundown

"Oh no!! Ngahhhh!!"

"What is the matter?"

"I have a plan… A date for Sakura-chan, but it will not work perfectly if I don't find her now… gotta find her! Ja!"

Naruto left in such a big hurry

"Um… Date? Dinner?" Hinata thought this as she walked towards her house

"Is this meant, Naruto also liked Sakura-chan?"

"I didn't notice it"

ding dong

"Huh? Who could this be?"

"Hinata"

"Kiba-kun? Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting you! You seemed down this past few days"

"You don't need to bother yourself in visiting me"

"How could I? I'm worried"

"Huh?"

"I.. Ngahh how could I say this?!"

"Ahh I know! You came here to borrow something?"

"No… I.."

Hinata looked him seriously

"I like you hinata"

Whahahaha…. I wrote this just after watching the episode of Naruto shippuden where Naruto reunite with his friends. The episode where he met again kiba-kun, hinata, shino, also Sai!!

I think that Kiba and Hinata would be a perfect couple since Sakura feelings is for Naruto.

It end like that because I cannot think on what Hinata will react on it… (>

How is it? Any suggestions? Please Review!!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
